beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Tunnustusten luola
TUNNUSTA!!!!!!1 ---- *Luulin vielä vähän aikaa sitten, että "Shame" on System of a Downin oma kappale. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.43 (EDT) **Kuuntelin juuri alkuperäisen. Semmosta räppiä. Ei ole vakaata mielipidettä siitä minulla, mutta täytyy sanoa, että System of a Down veti hyvän hevicoverin, jossa on jotain omaakin. Samoin kuin versionsa Black Sabbathin jo alkuperäisenä loistavasta kokaiinibiisistä Snowblind. (Joo, ei tämä taida mitään tunnustustamista olla... Pikemminkin tunnustan näiden cover-versioiden hyvyyttä :D Lopetan off-topicin TÄHÄN.) --Aivosähkömies 3. lokakuuta 2008 kello 10.51 (EDT) *POLTIN REKAN!!!! No vanha juttu...--Soppamies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.54 (EDT) *Olen luonut siveettömän soittolistan ämpeekolmoselleni, kappaleista jotka saavat mieleeni tuhmat, kauniit tai kumpaakin olevat asiat. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.01 (EDT) *Luulin 9-vuotiaana, ettei seksiin tarvita erektiota. Luulin myös, että erektiohäiriö tarkoittaa päivällä muuten vain sattuvia erektioita, ja joskus luulin, että seksiä harrastavat vain toisiaan äärimmäisen paljon rakastavat ihmiset. Äksdee. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.48 (EDT) *En ole tehnyt läksyjäni kuin kerran koko vuoden aikana. Ja tästä sivusta tulee aika laimea, ellei joku pian tunnusta murhaa tai olleensa osallisena valtion / suuren monikansallisen yhtiön salaliitto-operaatiossa. --Wooohooo 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.57 (EDT) *Tällä sivulla tunnustamani asiat eivät ole suurimpia salaisuuksiani. Niitä en halua enkä uskalla kertoa. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.58 (EDT) *Jäin kerran kiinni kuviksenluokan oven tiirikoinnista ruuvimeisselillä.--B14 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.59 (EDT) *Olen vakavissani, kun sanon, että opinto-ohjaus ja ehkä terveystietokin on osaksi indoktrinaatiota. En ole ennen tätä sanonut, mutta nyt sanon. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.00 (EDT) *En vielä kaksi vuotta sitten tiennyt, mitä n00b tarkoittaa. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.01 (EDT) *Jos nyt tälle linjalle lähdetään, niin en 6-luokan alussa tiennyt mitä tarkoittaa n00b, lol, wtf, xd, yms. yms. yms. Opin ne kaikki kun asensin mesen. --Wooohooo 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.05 (EDT) *Minä luulin ennen, että xD on lyhenne. Btw, sehän on oikeastaan vähän kuin onomatopoeettinen sana: muunnos ilmeestä merkiksi on verrattavissa muunnokseen ääntelystä sanaan. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.07 (EDT) *Olen ajatellut tuhmia. Sen lisäksi olen syönyt joskus Twix-patukan jakamatta sitä kenenkään kanssa. Hyi minua! Ja varastin pienenä naapurin tytön hienon, värikkään kiven, enkä koskaan sitä palauttanut.--Meteori 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.09 (EDT) *Minä lainaan aina tunnilla kavereilta lyijykynää ja palautan sen harvoin. Joskus pureksin lyijykyniäni. Se ei ole kuitenkaan mitään verrattuna kaveriini, joka imeskelee lyijykynää kuin antaen sille suuseksiä. Hyi helevetti. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.10 (EDT) *Ai niin, ollessani ala-asteen ensimmäisellä kirjoitin kuulakärkikynällä poikien vessan seinään jotakin loukkaavaa eräästä luokkamme tytöstä. Se vähän hävettää nyt. Ja kadutti silloin jo. Pyyhin sen samana vuonna sieltä poiskin tosin. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.56 (EDT) *Ennen tätä syksyä en ollut koskaan käyttänyt farkkuja. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.56 (EDT) *Kadun syvästi sitä, että en kostanut nemesikselleni heti 1. luokalla. Jos olisin kostanut, olisin tällä hetkellä atleettinen ihannenuori tällaisen pimeässä viihtyvän hyypiön sijasta. --Abyssos 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.04 (EDT) *Varastin jälki-istunnon aikana CD-levyn --Soppamies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 13.19 (EDT) *En pystynyt tekemään hampaiden harjaamisesta elämystä, vaikka TV:ssä mainostäti kehoitti. Nyt pelkään, että kylpyhuoneeni on elämyksellisesti köyhä ympäristö tai että olen epänormaali. Olen turmellut sanomalehteä kirjaston lukusalissa piirtämällä Johannes Koskisen valokuvaan viikset. --Bonaparte 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 01.55 (EDT) *Tunnustan. Olin Laotse edellisessä elämässäni.--B14 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 03.19 (EDT) *Unohdan aina meseen kirjautuessani antaa salasanan, ellen ole raksittanut ruutua "muista salasana". --Aivosähkömies 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 14.09 (EDT) *En osaa keittää kahvia. Kukaan ei ole koskaan kertonut minulle miten kahvinkeitintä käytetään. -αωω 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 14.57 (EDT) *En ole oikeasti kahviriippuvainen, vaikka koulussa esitänkin silloin tällöin South Parkin Tweek Tweakia. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 05.08 (EDT) *En ole itseasiassa ikinä juonut kahvia. --Wooohooo 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 07.57 (EDT) *Tapoin kerran siiran, jonka olin vanginnut ruiskuun. Tosin se oli vahinko. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 08.38 (EDT) *Olen niin epäluuloinen, että joskus kun keskustelusivulleni jossain wikissä on tullut uusia viestejä, minun pitää tarkistaa vertailemalla versioita, että kaikki ovat tosiaan vain kirjoittaneet oman uuden viestinsä eivätkä esimerkiksi poistaneet sellaista viestiä, jota en ole vielä ennättänyt lukea. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.09 (EDT) *En ole ikinä juonut kahvia, käyttänyt farkkuja tai syönyt salmiakkia.--B14 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.17 (EDT) *Suklaa-lakritsi-karkeista saan tunkkaisen olon. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.23 (EDT) *Minulla ei ole tyttöystävää vaikka en ole käynyt parturissa 9 kuukauteen. --Abyssos 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.06 (EDT) *Moponi kulkee 70km/h. Saisi kyllä mennä kovempaakin. --Wooohooo 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.15 (EDT) *Ai niin, unohdin viime tunnustuksesta: Minulla ei ole mopoa, vaan sotken aina polkupyörällä ja koska olen osittain masokisti, ajan itseni loppuun melkein joka kerta!--B14 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.18 (EDT) *Minulla ei ole mopoa enkä aio koskaan hankkiakaan sellaista. Enkä autoakaan. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.20 (EDT) *Yläasteella kerran melkein tein itsemurhan leikkaamalla kurkkuni saksilla mutta sitten sain estettyä pahan minäni aikeet tahdonvoimalla.--B14 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.20 (EDT) *En ole koskaan viillellyt itseäni tai yrittänyt itsemurhaa tai toisen ihmisen tappamista. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.22 (EDT) *Minun pitäisi olla luennolla. En ole. --Bonaparte 25. syyskuuta 2008 kello 05.31 (EDT) *Kuuntelen paljon huonoa musiikkia. Ja suhteellisen hyvääkin ihan liikaa. --Aivosähkömies 25. syyskuuta 2008 kello 06.36 (EDT) *Minulla ei ola hajuakaan, mitä aion tehdä kun saan opiskeluni opiskeltua.--B14 25. syyskuuta 2008 kello 06.58 (EDT) *Minulla ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä tekisin peruskoulun jälkeen. Menin lukioon, eikä minulla ollut hajuakaan, mitä tekisin päästyäni ylioppilaaksi, joten jatkoin opintiellä. Minulla ei edelleenkään ole hajua, mitä teen saatuani tien päätökseen. --Bonaparte 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 03.57 (EDT) *Minulla ei myöskään ole hajuakaan siitä, mitä aion tehdä päästyäni täältä. --Wooohooo 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 08.58 (EDT) *Olen myös kerran katsonut eläinpornoa. --Wooohooo 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 08.58 (EDT) *Minäkin olen katsonut sellaisen videon, missä hevonen pakotetaan (voi se sen mielelläänkin tehdä, en tiedä) anaaliyhdyntään miehen kanssa. Ja sitten sellaisen, mihin oli piirretty poika naimaan aasia. --Aivosähkömies 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.17 (EDT) *Nimeni on Matti-Frans Hollmén, asun Raumalla ja täytän joulukuussa 54 vuotta. Olen myös kerran kuvannut eläinpornoa. -αωω 6. lokakuuta 2008 kello 16.52 (EDT) *Olen joutunut turvautumaan Urbaaniin Sanakirjaan pari kertaa käyttäessäni Internetiä. --Aivosähkömies 9. lokakuuta 2008 kello 08.55 (EDT) *Olin kerran SETAN bileissä. Nora Nakkila 10. lokakuuta 2008 kello 08.51 (EDT) *Eräänä vuonna myöhästyin noin joka toisena kouluaamuna koulusta. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 15.06 (EDT) *Minulla oli kerran niin pitkät hiukset, että minua toistuvasti luultiin tytöksi. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 15.06 (EDT) *Minulla on ollut puhtausneuroosi, mutta silti luokkalaiseni ovat kammonneet minua likaisena ihmisenä. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 15.06 (EDT) *Meteorin huikeat paljastukset osa I: Löydän aina tyttöjen läheisyydessä sisäisen nössöni ja alan selittämään jostain lukujärjestyksestä, kun treffeille pitäisi kysyä. Asdfdsa.--Meteori 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 22.47 (EDT) *osa II: Kerran melkein löin yhtä tyyppiä turpiin.--Meteori 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 22.47 (EDT) *osa III: Luen aina tuosta otsikosta, että Tunnustusten Luoma.--Meteori 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 22.48 (EDT) *Aina, kun tylsistyksissäni rämppäilen Satunnainen sivu -nappia ja se heittää tänne http://beepedia.wiki-site.com/index.php/Beepelit:Bee-el%C3%A4m%C3%A4/2/1/1, ilostun ja luulen, että joku kirjoitti jotain keskustelusivulleni. Sitten petyn, kun huomaankin sen Beepeliksi ja alkaa angstittaa. Pähkinähiiri 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 06.21 (EDT) *Katson töissä Youtuben salatut-elämät remixejä. Nora Nakkila 15. lokakuuta 2008 kello 12.56 (EDT) *Olen jättänyt ihmisen tappamatta. --Se ainoa oikea 25. lokakuuta 2008 kello 18.52 (EDT) *Juon välillä kokonaisen kannullisen kahvia ja enemmänkin vain, koska sattuu silloin olemaan paha angst päällä. Neiti Pähkinähiiri 25. lokakuuta 2008 kello 19.22 (EDT) **Teen toisinaan samantapaista kuin Pähkinähiiri mutta usein eri syistä kuten vaikkapa ihan vain omaa tyhmyyttäni. --Dudaa 25. lokakuuta 2008 kello 20.29 (EDT) *TYKKÄÄN JENNISTÄ NIIN PALJO ET HAMPAATKI IRTOO SUUSTA! --IV: Soppamies/Känniääliö 25. lokakuuta 2008 kello 20.32 (EDT) *TUNNUSTAN. Minä olen Abyssos, ja olen 1337 Guild Warsissa. --Abyssos 26. lokakuuta 2008 kello 02.23 (EDT) *Minun olisi tänään pitänyt jäädä jälkkään, mutta livahdin pois muiden mukana. Lisäksi nämä "tunnustukseni" ja suuri osa tekemistäni artikkeleista juontavat juurensa lähinnä suunnattomaan huomionhakuisuuteeni. Neiti Pähkinähiiri 27. lokakuuta 2008 kello 07.54 (EDT) *Yhdellä liikkatunnilla minut ja pari muuta hemmoa komennettiin jäämään johonkin jälkipuhutteluun, mutta lähdimme kaikki kotiin. Ja nämä tunnustukseni eivät johdu (ehkä) huomiohakuisuudestani, mutta sitäkin enemmän siitä, että minulla on ollut suunnattoman tylsää ja minulla on kiinnostus marginaalisiin asioihin, kuten vaikka pienten tunnustusten luettelointiin. Hih. --Luomaitreya 27. lokakuuta 2008 kello 09.15 (EDT) *'Sekosin eilen' sillä seurauksella, että poistin kerralla monia asioita elämästäni ja irrottauduin menneistä hyvin julmasti. Enkä edes hyvästellyt erästä rakasta ystävääni, vaikka tiesin, että toimintani ansiosta emme enää ikinä tapaa toisiamme. RIP sekin ihmissuhde. Taisin samalla myös tuomita itseni ikuisiksi ajoiksi Siwan tahi Lidlin kassaneidiksi. >_< ANGST! -αωω 28. lokakuuta 2008 kello 05.49 (EDT) *Btw, Idanin viimeisin tunnustus on mielestäni hillittömän hauska XD! Ihan tässä hampaatki irtoo suusta :----D XD :DD::D xDxDxDxD -αωω 28. lokakuuta 2008 kello 06.07 (EDT) *Myin sieluni vandalismille (en tosin pahantahtoiselle sellaiselle). Taas. Halvalla meni. Yli 20 kertaa. Nyt tuntuu tyhmältä. Että mitä piti sellaiseenkin taas lähteä. --Bonaparte 28. lokakuuta 2008 kello 07.31 (EDT) *Taisin joskus 5-vuotiaana luulla, että vasemmisto on joku sellainen, joka vastustaa kaikkia uusia lakiehdotuksia ja sitten katsotaan, onko tuo vastustus aiheellista ja tehdään sen pohjalta päätökset. xD --Luomaitreya 28. lokakuuta 2008 kello 10.13 (EDT) *Katselin Anna Abreun feikkialastonkuvia cfakesta. Nora Nakkila 31. lokakuuta 2008 kello 08.22 (EDT) *Olen oikeasti BeeBotti. --Anonymous Bot 31. lokakuuta 2008 kello 11.22 (EDT) *Menen toisinaan lupaamaan asioita, vaikka tiedän jo valmiiksi, etten niitä pysty pitämään. Kaiken lisäksi luulin ennen, että se outo Janne Raappana on sama henkilö kuin se reggae-Raappana. Samperi, onko pakko hämmentää tavallisia ihmisiä ottamalla sama taiteilianimi kuin toisella sukunimi? Go ask Alice when she's ten feet tall 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 09.02 (EST) *Minä olen Timo Kahilainen. -αωω 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 09.17 (EST) *Minä romahdutin WTC:n. Tein sen vahingossa harjoitellessani kamehameha-liikettä.--B14 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 09.38 (EST) *Ensimmäistä kertaa 5 vuoteen tein läksyt kotona, enkä välitunnilla. --Abyssos 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.33 (EST) *Oikeasti en olekaan Timo Kahilainen. Hehheh, huijasinpas teitä! -αωω 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.45 (EST) *En mennyt lankaan Sankarittaren huijauksesta. Olenko tylsä? --Luomaitreya 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.45 (EST) *TYKKÄÄN SITTENKIN SARASTA NIIN PALJON ETTÄ HAMPAATKI IRTOO SUUSTA!! Sivarikyttä pysäytti mun virimankin ja yllytti polttamaan kumia ja antoi sakot. Sinne meni viinarahat. Kostin sprayaamalla saman sivarikyttäauton kylkeen HOMOT! --Soppamies 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.48 (EST) *En ole koskaan lukenut kokonaan Hikipedian vastuuvapauslauseketta. --Luomaitreya 4. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.40 (EST) *Luulin n. 6-vuotiaana, että seksiä harrastaessaan aikuiset nauravat koko ajan. --Luomaitreya 4. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.40 (EST) *Olen lukenut Vegeta-faktat kokonaan... ja selviytynyt!--B14 4. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.41 (EST) *Minusta on tullut tietokonepeliriippuvainen. ......Hehheh.... Vovia en sentään (vielä) pelaa. -αωω 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.13 (EST) **Hah. Minusta tuntuu, että olet nykyään ollut vähemmän netissä kuin ennen. Aavistan tämän. --Luomaitreya 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.30 (EST) ***Huomautus: on minulla tietysti myös muutakin elämää kuin tietokone.. Niin. :O -αωω 19. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.19 (EST) *Vasta tänään opin lyhenteen FTW merkityksen. --Luomaitreya 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 14.10 (EST) *PURISTIN JENNIÄ PERSEESTÄ KUN HALASIN HÄNTÄ! --Soppamies 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 16.37 (EST) *Kirjoitin noin tunti sitten veljeni auton lumen kuorruttamaan takalasiin sanan ASD (tein vahingossa liian suurikokoisia kirjaimia joten F ei mahtunut mukaan). -αωω 19. marraskuuta 2008 kello 10.19 (EST) *Noin minuutti sitten katsoin lyriikkasivustolta, että Rushin Camera Eyessä lauletaan "I feel the sense of possibilities, I feel the wrench of hard realities" (nuo I-sanalla alkavat lyriikanpätkät ovat muuten näppäriä copypastettaa, ei tarvii ajatella isoja ja pieniä kirjaimia xD). Sitä ennen en koskaan ollut saanut kyseisestä pätkästä selvää enkä jaksanut lukea lyriikoita, jotka kyllä olisivat ihan kansilehtisessäkin tuolla äitini luona. Häpeän vastapoiskarissutta tietämättömyyttäni. :( --Luomaitreya 21. marraskuuta 2008 kello 12.02 (EST) *Siteerasin Meteoria selitellessäni eilen ystävälleni mystisiä katoamisiani. -αωω 25. marraskuuta 2008 kello 12.42 (EST) *Olen Ismo Auvinen ja Soitan kohta Tero Haapalalle jos tätä beepediaa ei suljeta --91.156.51.118 25. marraskuuta 2008 kello 16.19 (EST) *ON NIIN TYLSÄÄ ETTÄ HAMPAATKI IRTOO SUUSTA JA IDAN SANOO VAAN ETTÄ "WOOHOOO" JA "kato NY ISMOKIN LÄHTEE TÄÄLTÄ POIS KU RIEHUT NOIN". -αωω 8. JOULUKUUTA 2008 KELLO 01:42 (EVO) *JA HELPPOA KUUNNELTAVAA -LEVYKKEETKIN ON JO KUUNNELTU. -.- -αωω 7. joulukuuta 2008 kello 18.43 (EST) *Kirjoitin englannin esseeseen vahingossa miehestä, joka oli kotoisin tyttöystävästään. --♣♥Meteori♠♦ 25. joulukuuta 2008 kello 12.37 (EST) **Nyt repesin kyllä :D --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.49 (IDT) *Olen sukkanukke. --'Dall'Abisso lui ritorna' 29. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 13.41 (IDT) *OLETTE KAIKKI RETROGRADISIA MELANOSYYTTEJÄ!! --Don Igor 9. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 21.50 (IDT) *Pidin niin pitkän ja kaikenlisäksi törkeästi ilmoittamatta tauon, etten enää muista ulkoa miten otsikot ja muut tehdään. -ρähkiηähiiri 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.30 (IDT) Category:Keskustelut Category:Oikeus *En irstaillutkaan Kuopion-reissulla, vaikka niin lupasin. Join kyllä kaksi tölkkiä olutta, joka oli hiton pahaa. No, peeloilimmehan me kyllä siskoni kanssa melkoisesti yhdessä ravintolassa. --Taivaankivi – Heitä vähän läppää 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.18 (IDT) *Olen oikeasti Dudaa --Nora Nakkila 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.34 (IDT) **Vitut oot. Siis ei sillä että minää oisin muttääh.. Et oo.--Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.49 (IDT) *Olen oikeasti skitsofreeninen lihajalostamon apulaisjohtaja ja himouskovainen saabisti Jaakko Harmaja pääkaupunkiseudulta. Olen eronnut vaimostani ja minulla on kaksi lasta, joista toinen on tehnyt itsemurhan hyppäämällä humalassa sillalta jokeen. --Taivaankivi – Heitä vähän läppää 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.40 (IDT) *En ole koskaan kokeillut ollenkaan tupakkaa. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön nimeen, Luoma 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.52 (IDT) *En aio koskaan kokeillakaan tupakkaa. --Taivaankivi – Heitä vähän läppää 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.53 (IDT) *Olen oikeasti Luoma, Meteori, Sankaritar ja Napoleon --Nora Nakkila 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 22.05 (IDT) **No kaikkihan sen tietävät! Ja sinä, kuten me kaikki muutkin, olet HEnry Kissinger! Olkaamme kirottuja! --Taivaankivi – Heitä vähän läppää 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 22.08 (IDT) ***I'm you, you know it's sad but true! Nora Nakkila 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 22.11 (IDT) ****Minäpä olinkin ~Pyykkikori~. :I --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön nimeen, Luoma 12. elokuuta 2009 kello 08.56 (IDT) *En ole ikinä vandalisoinut Wikipediaa. Sen sijaan olen tehnyt yhden ihan oikeasti kunnollisen muokkauksen. -Pähkinähiiri 20. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.32 (IDT) *Luulin vielä n. 3 vuotta sitten, että kortsu on lyhenne korsetista. -Pähkinähiiri 20. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.32 (IDT) *Olen tehnyt vuoropuhelusta "Plää. – Kärpäplää? – Ei, ei kärpäplää." koulussani ihan hyvähkösti menestyneen läpän ollenkaan mainitsematta, että se ei ole omani. *häpeilevä hymiö* --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.49 (IDT) *Mutisen itsekseni kävellessäni ulkona kaupungin kaduilla. Jatkuvasti. Tai oikeastaan liikuttelen huuliani äänettömästi. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.49 (IDT) **Minä taas puhun kokoajan itsekseni. Jotenkin tuntuu, etten saa ajatuksia selväksi, ellen sano sitä ääneen.--B14 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.51 (IDT) *Olen vitun hidas lukemaan. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.54 (IDT) **Olen vitun nopea lukemaan. Luin Harry Potterin ja Puoliverisen Prinssin (n. tuhat sivua) läpi yhdessä viikonlopussa. Parhaassa vauhdissa voi lukea sata sivua tunnissa tai parissa.--B14 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.57 (IDT) *Olen muutaman kerran heitellyt meidän kissa(npentu)a siten, että nostan hänet käsilläni niin ylös kuin voin, heitän siitä niin ylös kuin voin ja otan sitten kiinnikin. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.55 (IDT) *Spotify-mainoksessa soiva "Kuoleman suudelmaa!!" hämäsi minua, ja luulin PMMP:n version Mana Manan "Maria Magdalenasta" alkavan niin. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.58 (IDT) *Minun täytyy myöntää, että olen itsekin ollut peloissani. Solmin omat kengännauhani kerran. Sangen epämieluisa kokemus. --'Dall'Abisso lui ritorna' 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.59 (IDT) *Myöhästyn opiskelutilaisuuksista noin kaksi kertaa päivässä, 1,5–15 minuutilla. Survon lenkkarini jalkoihin vaivautumatta avaamaan ja sitten solmimaan uudelleen kengännauhoja. Kuuntelen joskus amispoppia, mutta vain noin kappaleen kuukaudessa. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 28. elokuuta 2009 kello 20.03 (IDT) *Söin viime viikolla koulussa pienen palan kanaa, eikä se oikeastaan ollut edes vahinko. Shame on me. --Pähkinähiiri 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.47 (IDT) **Tuolla ei liene vaikutusta siihen, montako kanaa tapetaan maailmassa. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.22 (IDT) ***No se on totta, mutta kasvissyöjäimagoni kärsi. Tai no olisi kärsinyt, mikäli joku olisi huomannut tapahtuneen. --Pähkinähiiri 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.35 (IDT) ****Imagoko se on tärkein? --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.37 (IDT) *****Minulle itselleni jollei tärkein, niin ainakin tärkeimpien joukossa. Enkä nyt välttämättä pitäisi sitä pahana asiana. Jos en välittäisi imagostani eettisenä ja ympäristötietoisena kasvissyöjänä, en olisi välttämättä edes alkanut kasvissyöjäksi. --Pähkinähiiri 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.10 (IDT) ******Siis mitä hittoa? Ymmärsinkö oikein: et välitä siitä, syötkö eettisesti, yhtä paljon kuin siitä, näytätkö ja vaikutatko muiden silmissä eettiseltä syöjänä? Koskaan kuullut sanaa pinnallisuus? Tai ajatusta siitä, ettei johonkin nuorille tuputettuun rooliin (ekoihminen, angstaaja, kovis...) tarvitse mukautua? --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.54 (IDT) *******Pinnallinen minä olenkin enemmän kuin juuri mitään muuta, ja käsitit melko oikein. Mutta se, etten edes myöntäisi olevani pinnallinen, olisi pelkkää tekopyhyyttä, mikä on vielä asteen säälittävämpää ja typerämpää kuin pinnallisuus. --Pähkinähiiri 3. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.22 (IDT) ********Jatkakaamme tätä keskustelua keskustelusivullasi. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 5. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.45 (IDT) *Vielä noin kuukausi sitten en tiennyt, mitä sanat "pageant", "procession" tai "Lagan" tarkoittavat. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.55 (IDT) *Joudun koko ajan kirjautumaan sisään ja ulos, koska pelkään, että kirjautuessani hiireni/minä voisi(n) seota ja vahingossa poistaa jonkin sivun tai bännätä jonkun vahingossa. Ja sivuja muokatessani esikatselen ja painan "Näytä muutokset" ainakin kymmenen kertaa, jotten vahingossa vaikka kirjoittanut jonkun toisen päälle. --Pähkinähiiri 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.11 (IDT) *Minä oikeastaan pidän lehmänpaskan hajusta. Älkää nyt käsittäkö väärin; tässä ei ole mitään millään tavalla pimeää tai seksuaalisesti kummasti virittynyttä. Minusta se vain kuuluu ihan olennaisena osana kaikkien aistien tuomien ärsykkeiden yhdessä muodostamaan maalaismaisemaan, ja on huomattavasti luonnollisempi ja parempi haju kuin esimerkiksi maalatun rakennuksen tai liimankatkuisen lähiön lemu. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.29 (IDT) *Koulua on ollut jo 3 viikkoa enkä ole ollut kuin noin 6 päivänä koulussa, kaikki muut päivät olen esittänyt sairasta tai lintsannut. Ja olen noin 11-vuotiaana impannut (taino "impannut") kynsilakkaa pari kertaa ja esittänyt tulleeni sekaisin, vaikka todellisuudessa minua vain alkoi päätä särkeä hieman. Asdf. --Pähkinähiiri 10. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.15 (IDT) *Minulla on muutamia outoja tapoja. Tykkään tökkiä juuri mikrosta tulleita pinaattilättyjä, ilmeilen aina vessassa peililleni, yksin huoneessani ollessani en toisinaan tee muuta kuin kävelen ympyrää ja hihittelen suihkussa. Oli niitä kai muitakin, mutta ne eivät juuri nyt muistu mieleeni. --Pähkinähiiri 12. syyskuuta 2009 kello 15.54 (IDT) *Kävelen teepaitasillani vielä syys-lokakuussakin (oikeasti ihan hiton kuuma jos vain pelkkä hupparikin siinä päällä), joskus joulunakin tai tammikuussa. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 13. syyskuuta 2009 kello 15.11 (IDT) *Minulla on agorafobia. Saan paniikkikohtauksen joka kerta kävellessäni torin laitaakin. Keskeltä en ole noin vuoteen uskaltanut enää mennä. Lisäksi pelkään lähes yhtä paljon kaikenlaisia piikkejä. Taino en itseasiassa lähellekkään niin paljon. Kestän rokotuksen, mutta torilta kävely.. omg O__O --Pähkinähiiri 16. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.25 (IDT) *Vedin poliisiautoa turpaan. --Don Igor 16. syyskuuta 2009 kello 21.10 (IDT) *Olen helvetin laiska ihminen. Se ilmenee mm. mukavuudenhaluna sekä jonkinlaisena elämälle keskisormea näyttävänä näivettyneenä masokismina. Hakeudun välillä kipuun ja pahaan. En tiedä, nauttivatko jotkut masokistit sitten vaikkapa kivusta oikeasti, sitä vastaan minulla ei olisi mitään, mutta itse en ainakaan nauti; en vain pysty nauttimaan myöskään nautinnosta aina, ja sitten hakeudun kipuun kun en jaksa muuta yrittää. Ja joskus pelkään hirveästi kipua. Esimerkiksi verinäytteen ottaminen ei koskaan oikein hirveästi satu niin ettenkö sitä kestäisi, mutta aina ennen sitä iskee sellainen "eeen minä nyt tätä". --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.41 (IDT) **Kuulostaa yllättävän samalta kuin minun tapani. Siirrän tehtävien tekoa epämääräiseen tulevaisuuteen laiskuuttani ja toisaalta voin rämpiä kävelylenkillä suon tai umpipusikon läpi vain koska olen päättänyt päästä sen toiselle puolelle ilman mitään varsinaista syytä.--B14 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.13 (IDT) ***Itse asiassa masokismini ehkä kuitenkin harvoin ilmenee kipuun hakeutumisena. (Kivun kanssa se toinen laiskuuden muoto, jota harjoitan, mukavuudenhalu, ottaa vallan, ja pelkään hitosti kipua vaikka siedän sitä ihan kohtalaisen hyvin.) Sen sijaan liikuskelen teepaitasillani vielä johonkin lokakuuhun asti kun muilla on jo teepaidat ja hupparit ja nahkatakit ja kaulahuivit. Annan vain pyöräillessä viiman viilentää viilettäessäni kaduilla. (Olen muuten aika vaarallinen liikenteessä.) Silkkaa jääräpäisyyttäni aina kylmässä kituutan, vaikken siitä nauti. Tai no, oikeastaan osittain se on ihan oikeasti kivaakin olla kylmässä ja viileessä. Kesän kuumuus on aina painostavaa, ahdistavaa ja hulluksi tekevää. Mutta se, missä olen todella vittumaisella ja typerällä tavalla masokistinen, on se, että ryven epäonnistumisissa, kieriskelen omassa luuseriudessani ja korostan sitä (perhanan itsekästä muuten, korostan itseäni siten!), luovutan esimerkiksi tilaisuudet muodostaa sosiaalisia suhteita ja heittäydyn johonkin huonoitsetuntoiseen vitutukseen. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 00.01 (IDT) *Vingahdan aina jotenkin nolosti pelästyessäni yhtäkkiä jotakin. Ja se kuulemma muistuttaa yhden kaverini mukaan koiranpentua. Asdf. >__< --Pähkinähiiri 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.03 (IDT) *Ihmisten kanssa ollessa, varsinkaan jos seurassani on vain yksi toinen ihminen, en yleensä keksi mitään sanottavaa, päädyn vain pökkelönä naurahtelemaan muiden jutuille ja toljottamaan suu auki. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.00 (IDT) *Olen pienen elämäni aikana ainakin (jokaista vähintään kerran:) osunut pyörällä ihmiseen, halannut puuta, kaatanut sipsejä jonkun tuntemattoman moottoripyörän sisälmyksiin, lorottanut kolajuomaa jonkun yrityksen postiluukusta sisään, ollut lähellä hukkua, katsonut eläinpornoa, katsonut kakkapornoa (se ei tosin ole ollut yhtään miellyttävä kokemus), rikkonut kaukosäätimen, runkannut metsässä, syönyt maasta löytyneen pienen nurmikkosienen ihan vain huvin vuoksi, hyppinyt, kaatunut, tullut kaadetuksi ja makoillut eräässä pusikossa, purrut omaa kättäni, varastanut luokkatoverilta karkkia, syönyt maasta löytynyttä suklaata, soittanut aika paljon pilapuheluita ja työntänyt sormeni perseeseeni. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.39 (IDT) *Minulla on ollut sama alituinen yskä jo varmaan neljä vuotta, ja kurkku on ollut lähes yhtä kauan hiton limainen koko ajan. Puhun kovalla äänellä koulussa (vieraitten ihmisten läsnäollessa tosin ainoastaan mutisen hiljaa) ja kotonani huudan aika paljon. Ai niin, näppäilen usein kännykkääni viestiluonnokseksi muistiin joitain juttuja, jotka sitten myöhemmin tungen tänne Beepediaan (tai Leavingwikiin). Samaten silloin kun käytössäni ei ole nettiä, esim. maalla ollessani, naputtelen kannettavalle koneelleni tekstiasiakirjatiedostoihin artikkeleita ja muita juttuja, jotka aion laittaa tänne Beepediaan. Nimeän ne tekstiasiakirjat sitten myös välillä aika oudosti ja satunnaisilla nimillä. "Oo nooble patriaafgg" taisi olla jonkin tekstitiedoston nimi. Heh.--Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.12 (IDT) *Olen tarkkaillut IRL erästä Wikipedian vakiokäyttäjää. Tunnistan hänet silloin tällöin kirjastossa näöltä, ja olenpa häntä hänen kävellessään kaupungin kaduilla etäältä pyörälläkin vähän varjostanut. Piirrokseni havainnollistanee jotenkuten hänen IRL-ulkomuotoaan (tosin kätensä ovat pitemmät ja apinamaisemmat). Lisäksi olen vähän agentti Smithiä leikkinyt. Kohta iskee sille paralle paranoia ja psykoosi, kun joku tuntematon hänestä mukamas kaiken tietää... Pitää harmaata reikäistä teepaitaa ja elehtii ihan vammasesti tämä Merikanto. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 23.53 (IDT) *Minulla ei ihan oikeasti ole juuri muuta elämää Beepedian lisäksi, ja kaikki sosiaalinen kanssakäyntini rajoittuu meseen ja galleriaan. --Pähkinähiiri 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 09.32 (IDT) **Minulla samoin (tai no ei tuota galleriaa tule käytetyksi, mutta mese ja hikipedistit ovat ainoat sosiaaliset kontaktit), mutta minä sentään käyn melkein joka päiv opiskelemassa. Kantsis sinunkin. Kivasti saa sosiaalisestikin olla siinä sitten. --Wasfdöl-sru8ziiön, Verbaalisen Vapahtajan, nimeen, Luoma (amor fati) (om mani padme hum) 19. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.56 (IDT) *Joskus kun onnistun jossain, kuten saatuani loistavan parin vanhojen tansseihin tai muuten menee hyvin, niin teen kotona yksin ollessani jotain perin merkillistä. Saatan esimerkiksi hihittää peilin edessä, jonglöörata tyynyillä tai paukuttaa nitojalla kaikkia eteeni sattuvia papereita. Olen jo rikkonut yhden kahvikupinkin moisen ilonpidon yhteydessä . --Taivaankivi – Heitä vähän läppää 23. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.55 (IDT) *Pyöräilin äsken pimeässä ilman kypärää (enkä käyttänyt minkäänlaista pyörään kiinnitettävää valoa enkä mitään). Taidan olla välillä myös hieman hidasjärkinen, sillä olin ajanut jo jonkin matkaa ennen kuin tajusin, että sataa. --Vedä pää täyteen myrkkykoisoa ja koeta sitten tulla valittamaan miten sössin kaiken! 30. syyskuuta 2009 kello 21.05 (IST) *En ole kolmeen viikkoon tehnyt mitään konkreettista töissä. Pelottaa että joku huomaa tämän tosiasian. Nora Nakkila 30. syyskuuta 2009 kello 21.16 (IST) *Löysin ruokakomerosta vanhentuneita keksejä. En jaksanut tarmokkaana nuorena miehenä viedä roskia, joten söin keksit, ja jo tuli mahaan pipi. --Bonaparte 30. syyskuuta 2009 kello 21.58 (IST)